


A Very DaveKat Christmas

by Ackaphobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU Where karkat's an author, Christmas, Dave's family, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Humanstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackaphobe/pseuds/Ackaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dating, Dave's family finally makes him bring Karkat to Christmas. Hilarity will (Probably) ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Airports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted anywhere. So if it sucks please let me know...  
> -Em

Chapter 1: Fucking Airports

“Dave?” You poke your head up through the blankets, wrapping your arms around him. “Dave. Your goddamn phone has been ringing for an eternity!” You didn't want to be woken up this early, hell, it took you long enough to get to sleep in the first place.

“Who is it?” He mumbled, still buried in the mound of blankets.  
“It says Bro. which is no surprise because literally all of your fucking contacts say bro.”  
“Yeah, I know that” He grumbled in reply  
“It's way too early for this shit. How’s it spelled?”  
“All caps, B-R-O” “Shit”

He sits bolt upright, knocking a few blankets onto you. He grabs his phone and answers  
“Fuck, bro. Sorry dude I was asleep.... No..... Do you have any idea what time it is here?... what- Oh, that. well…. Yeah, I can still come.....Can I add a plus one to the whole thing? And no you don’t know them. ...Wait your ass up like everyone else....see ya later, but in like a few days”  
he hangs up.

“Hey, uh, karkat, babe. looks like you're coming to texas with me. they’re onto us”  
You are really confused by this. Who is he talking about?  
“who is onto us? what? Why are we going to texas? Stop being so vague”  
“My family dude, they want to meet you. They're buying plane tickets and all that shit, you can’t turn down an invite like that. Also, they might murder me if they don’t meet the ‘mysterious background phonecall person’ as they've taken to calling you”  
“well fuck.” you brush your untameable mop of hair out of your eyes  
“No can do Karkles, we have to pack. Apparently we leave the day after tomorrow….” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day later and you were running through the airport to get your stuff, you hand was clinging to dave’s as he drags you through the crowded floor. You we're already freaking out, you hated large crowds. Target before christmas almost gave you a panic attack.

“Dave! Where the FUCK are we going?” he stops and you almost run into him “We have to grab our shit then get a rental car. I dont trust any of my family’s driving skills. But don't worry, we'll be out of this hellhole soon enough ” he drags you to baggage claim and there are too many people, way too many people in one place. He stares at you, his face softens and he pushes his arm around your shoulder. "I see our bags, you okay if I go grab them and come straight back?" You nod your head in agreement and lean against a wall. You watch as he pushes through the crowd to get to the bags. He returns a moment later, bags in tow. 

"Got the shit!" People turn their heads and you bring your palm to your face. "You just yelled that across the room. Way to go asshole." You go to kiss his cheek but he turns and presses his lips to yours. "gotcha." "Wow Strider." You grab his hand and squeeze "can we get out of here as fast as possible" "yeah. Umm... I think the rental crap is this way" 

you walk off towards the rental cars when someone stops you. It's a child, looking to be around six or seven sweeps old. "Hey! You're Mister Vantas right? I read your books, they're really good!" You smile, why would somebody recognize you? Your stuff wasn’t even that good. You have no clue why they even decided to publish a sequel. "thanks, it makes me really happy to know that but I have to go okay?" Dave smirks at you as you walk away "bye!" The kid yells "wow karkat, somebody recognized you" he walks up to a counter and starts talking with someone there. The kid, who had returned to their parents was looking your way and pointing. You give a small wave and grin, he turns around and his parents pull him away 

"karkat. Karkat?" Dave grabs your arm, pulling you back into reality, fuck you are tired. He swings the keys around his finger. "You ready to get the fuck out of here" "he'll yes"  
you make your way outside and Dave finds your car.It is the ugliest thing you have ever seen. "This is just sad. Whichever poor nookwhiff owned this thing before was not thinking when they painted it" it is a hideous shade of green and the inside was just as ugly as the outside  
"I love it. This is the epitome of fabulous cars. Can we get one of these? We could totally get one of these couldn't we?" "Fuck no! Can we just get going?" 

He unlocks the car and climbs into the driver's seat. "We have about 2 hour drive 'till we get there" you frown and get into the car "karkat? You should get some sleep."  
You lean your head against the window and stare at the road below you. 

"Karkat, wake up babe. Were about five minutes out"  
you had no idea that you had fallen asleep  
"mmkay.." you keep your head against the window.  
"Just letting you know dude, my family's insane. Seriously insane. Bro is kinda intimidating, so is Dirk but Roxy is really sweet. Rose can be scary occasionally. Then there's Jake, he's Dirk's husband. Oh, and kanaya, Rose's girlfriend. She's pretty cool. I'm sure they'll love you, almost as much as I love you..." he has this huge grin on his face

"love you too bulgesucker"  
"only your bulge babe"  
"Fuck you"  
“That's what we're talking about”  
“Just no.”  
“Fine, hey karkat”  
“What”  
“Welcome to casa del crazy”  
“What- oh..”  
You look up to see a fairly large two story house with shitty mismatched christmas lights  
“Don’t worry dude. they'll love you, even if they do attack you…”  
You look at him, laughing. “What?”


	2. Strilondes ⇒ ATTACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat Finally meets Dave's family. And they are weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter 2  
> -Em
> 
> (Also This one's in Dave's POV)

You kiss karkat’s cheek. “Ready to go in there?” . You get out of the car and open the trunk to get your stuff, you each grab a suitcase and clamber up to the porch. It sounds like Roxy is yelling inside, Karkat's eyes are wide and he looks worried. 

“Hey! let us in?” You bang your fist against the door and it flies open, only to have Roxy yell in your face “OMG! Davey, I haven’t seen you in forever- who’s this cutie?” She points to karkat and winks. “Ill introduce him when we get inside.” Roxy grabs your arm and drags you into the living room, Karkat trailing awkwardly behind .

“Guys! Davey brought a boy home! I owe you twenty bucks Bro!” Roxy yells up the stairs “what the fuck Roxy” You begin to ask when Bro appears and ruffles your hair. He nods and gives you a thumbs-up, you take that as his approval. You step over to Karkat, who looks overwhelmed. He hasn't even met all of them yet, poor guy. 

You grab karkat’s hand, and he jumps as Jake comes tumbling down the stairs. Dirk is following behind laughing. Rose and Kanaya stroll in from the kitchen. Roxy twirls around and stares at you “Aww! Look at ‘em!”. Karkat shifts closer to you, obviously uncomfortable due to all the sudden attention.

“I see” Dirk pipes up “Looks like Dave actually managed to get someone to date him”. Rose doubles over laughing and Jake looks confused. “So” Dirk asks “You spend years beating around the bush and keeping him secret, and now you won’t introduce us to him? “ Oh, Yeah. Guys this is karkat, Karkat these are the people I was talking about earlier”. Jake walks over and shakes his hand “why hello, karkat. I'm Jake, and i'm quite sorry about them all acting like this. As of what I know Dave’s the youngest and is kind of the baby. So, I'd expect a lot of everyone flipping out over the two of you.” Karkat looks relieved “Thanks Jake” “Happy to help clear things up!”. 

Kanaya pokes rose in the side, and she straightens up. “why don't we all sit down instead of crowding them like this” Everyone else gets the idea and backs off, sitting on the mismatched furniture around the living room. You and karkat pick a loveseat next to the TV.

“So karkat, are you aware you share a name with an author” Rose asks, taking a seat almost on top of kanaya. “Well, then it would certainly seem odd that we also share a personality, mind, body and boyfriend.” Rose’s eyes widen “So, you are the author? The Karkat Vantas? Wow Dave, You scored a good one.” “Yup,” You wrap an arm around Karkat’s shoulder “He's about the damn best you can get, well now you can’t. ‘Cuz he’s mine.” 

By the end of the night Karkat had gotten in a debate with Rose over books, and a long conversation with Jake about movies. By midnight it was only you, Karkat, Jake and Dirk still awake, and Karkat looks dead tired. “Hey Dirk, where are we sleeping?” He thinks for a moment “I think we out your stuff in the guest room, your old bedroom only has a twin bed in there”  
You look over to karkat, who is leaning against your shoulder, practically asleep. “Hey?” You ask quietly “You wanna head to bed?” He nods. “Hey Dirk, Jake, were going to go to bed. See ya.” 

Karkat was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. At least he gets some sleep tonight. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. “You're really glad they like him as much as you do” You think before drifting off to sleep.


	3. More Social Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short!  
> (Back to Karkat's POV)  
> -Em

You wake up that morning in Dave's arms. You lay your head on his chest, it’s nice to have some time away from yesterday’s chaos. Days like that are nice once in awhile, but after that you needed some peace and quiet. 

Dave kisses your forehead “Glad you're awake” he grins and grabs his phone from the bedside table next to you “Damn, its almost nine. I'm surprised Bro didn't come in here and wake us up” He chuckles “Maybe it's because you're here, dude. Thanks for making Bro let me sleep in. Although we should probably get up soon and get breakfast or something” 

You both slip on clothes and find your way into the kitchen. Only dave’s bro is awake. He nods and points to the coffee machine on the counter. Dave hands you a cup when your phone starts buzzing away in your pocket. You open it up and it reminds you that you have ten unread emails from your editor “Shit!” You yell, set your coffee down, and run back upstairs.

You open your husktop to one of her emails. apparently she lost one of the chapter files and needs you to re-write it. Your editor is a huge bitch, she didn't even apologize for losing your hard work. You look up from your computer to see Dave walking in “What the heck was that for? Bro thought you were scared of him.” “My damn editor lost part of the book. and asked me to ‘Simply re-do it’ She’s being a huge bitch! Why did I ever agree to work with them again?” Dave sits next to you and grabs your hand “How much of that shit did she loose?” He asks “About eight bulgefucking chapters! Fuck her. Its twelfth perigee-whatever-the-fuck-you-humans-call-it so she can wait.” He sighs and lays back on the bed “Well, if she can wait can you come back downstairs? I kinda don’t want to be around them when i'm alone. Shit’s gonna get insane.” 

“Yeah, In a minute. Just let me tell her to fuck off for a while. I even told her I wasn’t doing anything for her for the next few days!” He pulls your hands away from the computer and shuts it “Do that later. Cuddles now. I don’t want to be downstairs when Rose is in there” You kiss his cheek, and lay down next to him “What Dave, are you scared of your human littermates?” He laughs “Exactly dude. They fucking terrify me. They're all so analyzing, except Roxy. She’s the best.” 

At that, said human flings your door open “Guys! Wake up- OH MY GOD! holy fuck! How cute is this? DAVE!” He grumbles “What Roxy?” “Do you have any idea how cute you and Karkat are!? This is better than any cat video i've ever seen!” You both sit up, still holding each other’s hands. He pulls you closer and puts his arms around your waist “Nice to know you're being so supportive Rox”

“But seriously” She adds “You two need to get your asses downstairs. A few of us need to get some last minute gifts and stuff, so we're bringing you guys” You look at Dave “Like I said. screw editors, we apparently have shit to do.” Dave smiles and tugs you out of the bed “Yeah, yeah Karkles. Were coming Roxy.” 

You return downstairs and everyone is awake. Rose and Kanaya are sitting at the table, Dirk and Jake are watching some kid’s cartoon, and Dave’s Bro is on his phone “Got ‘em!” Roxy calls “Great, now we can actually get stuff done” Rose comments and rolls her eyes. Dave pours himself a cup of coffee “Want anything Karkat?” You shake your head “No thanks” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy’s driving skills, you find out, is very scary. She drives like a maniac, and turns the radio up until your head throbs. You, Dave and Rose are crammed in the back seats, and Dave looks just about as uncomfortable as you feel. He looks at you and mouths “Sorry”. You cringe back at him.

Once you have all climbed out of the ugly white minivan, Roxy grabs Dave’s wrist “I got a plan” she yells. “Dave is with me, Karkat’s with Dirk, Kanaya's with Rose and Jake… Well you, Jakey, can go wherever!” She beams and drags dave into the mall. Rose looks at the rest of you and grins “Enjoy…”


	4. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new POV thing, so please forgive me if it's a bit odd. Also i'm probably going to update around every other day until this is finished.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Em

Roxy giggled as she dragged dave through the mall “So Dave? How did you and karkat meet?” Dave rolled his eyes, he knew that’s why Roxy split them up, to ask questions. “Well, we met in college and kind of hated each other at first. Then I helped him out of a tough spot and we became friends, then boom, boyfriends.” 

Dave smirked at his own explanation as Roxy led him into a store. She leafed through a rack of christmas sweaters, occasionally pulling one out and laying it across Dave’s arms. “How long have you two been dating?” She asked, stacking another sweater on the rapidly growing pile “Four or five years now, it feels like forever though. How many of these are you going to buy? Holy shit.” 

“Just these” She replied taking the sweaters “I'm getting one for everyone this year. We all were in need of ugly christmas sweaters, but which one to get your boyfriend?” she teased “Wow Roxy. Stop teasing me like i'm a teenager, i'm twenty four!” Dave grinned and poked Roxy’s side

“This one” He said pulling out a grey sweater that only said the word ‘NO’ on it. “Really, that one? Wouldn’t it be a bit angry? He seems like such a sweet guy!” Roxy asked, looking confused “If by sweet you mean a bundle or anger and nerves, then yes, he is the sweetest of them all. Like fucking sugar. You didn't even hear him bitching about his editor earlier, even though she deserved it.” Dave said. Roxy shrugged and added the sweater to the pile “ The No sweater it is then” 

____________________________________________________________________  
Karkat felt so out of place, Dirk and Jake were walking ahead of him holding hands. He followed behind them awkwardly, he didn't want to end up as the third wheel. “Hey, want to try hot topic? They have a shit ton of anime crap and I want to get Bro something there” Dirk asks, dropping Jake’s hand and turning to face him. Jake looks over his shoulder at karkat, who looks quite uncomfortable. “Love, why don’t you go in. I'll wait out here with karkat.”. Dirk nods and heads inside the store.

“Thanks Jake” Karkat says, still staring at the floor. “No problem! If you don’t mind my asking chap, How exactly did you and Dave meet?” That, exactly, is what Karkat did not want to be asked. He sighed “We met in school. He was, and still is, a huge fucking asshole. But he was nice enough to help me through a pretty shitty time in my life when none of my friends did, and after that we became really close. I have no goddamn clue, however, when our relationship went from platonically hanging out to going on dates. But i'm happy it did”  
“That’s really sweet. I'm glad that he found someone who is less of a jerk than he can be.” Jake grins, patting karkat on his shoulder. 

Dirk walks out of the store, carrying way more bags than necessary  
“Dirk?” Jake asks, eyeing the items hanging from Dirk’s hands “What all did you buy?” Dirk looks completely emotionless. “As much shit as I needed to get” He takes Jake's hand again, after moving all of the bags to one arm. “Is there anything in particular you need to get?  
Karkat shakes his head, all of his presents were in the trunk of the rental car back at the house.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Rose and Kanaya, being the responsible people they were, strolled around the mall. Occasionally stopping to look at a few fabric or bead shops. Neither had any clue as to why they were asked to come, they had already bought everything online and had it shipped to the house. At least someone is prepared.

________________________________________________________________________  
Roxy and Dave had found their way into some random store. Dave had no clue where he was, but apparently Roxy did, as she dragged him around the mall. Dave stopped to look at a dark red blanket. It was soft, and Karkat would probably love it, being the softie he was at heart. 

Roxy turned to look at him “You gonna get that? What would you do with it?” Dave shrugged “Karkat would love it. Plus, our apartment is really cold for some reason. We need tons of this kind of shit.” “Go ahead” Roxy added as Dave stared off into space. She waved her hand in front of his face “What is up today Dave? You seem kind of… Off. And i'm not Rose, but I can tell something’s on your mind.” Dave snapped out of his daze and smiled “Just thinking about the best way to do something”  
“What?”  
“Propose to someone”  
___________________________________________________________________  
Karkat, Dirk and Jake could hear Roxy’s squeal from across the crowded hallway. Dirk and Jake looked at each other and nodded “Roxy…” Dirk looked down at his phone “I think Roxy wants up to meet up back at the van”  


A few minutes later and all seven had regrouped back at the car. Roxy had immediately piled them all in and headed for home. She looked in the rearview mirror and winked at Dave. He smirked and gave her a thumbs up. 

“You know” Roxy spoke up “We still have to wrap all these when we get home”  
Rose chuckled “Roxy, dear sister, a few of us were smart this year and already bought things. I think kanaya and I will find something else to occupy our time with”  
“whatever” Roxy groaned back “You two can do whatever the hell you two want to do. Make out? Go for it. Avoid social interaction? Do it.” 

They all went to bed later than usual, due to forgetting dinner and getting in a fight over who would cook. During the middle of the debate Roxy pulled Dave off to the side and were whispering and staring at Karkat. He eyed them suspiciously and Roxy shooed Dave away.  
It was eventually decided that Rose and Karkat would be in charge of food, and Karkat had been bombarded with enough fucking questions about him and Dave for one day. By the time food was actually on the table, Karkat was pretty sure that Rose was scared of his ability to swear and he, surprisingly enough, was beginning to enjoy being around Dave’s family.


	5. Festive Throwdown (Christmas p.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late! I didn't get around to writing until yesterday.  
> Also a big thank you to everyone who reads this! It's great to know that people apreciate your work even if it's just writing fanfiction.  
> -Em

It was already noon, and Bro had come to the decision that if the little assholes weren't up now, they should be. He snickered to himself, Dave and his boyfriend first.

He opened the door to their room, neither one was awake. He looked at the way they were sleeping, pressed together in a tangle of limbs. Creeping to the side of the bed, he jabbed at Dave’s sides. This caused him to wake up and sit bolt upright, dragging the smaller male with him.

“What- Fuck. Bro, Dude, why’d you wake us up?” Bro shrugged “It’s noon. The Egbert-Harley-Crocker-Whatever’s are coming over later. For presents and shit.”  
Karkat brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Well that better be a damn good reason to wake us up then.” Bro found this funny, and burst into laughter. “Just get your asses downstairs.” 

Almost an hour later, everyone was sitting around the kitchen table listening to Bro rant.  
“Okay assholes, Listen up! Egbert-’n-Company are coming over later for Christmas shit.” It had always been a Strider-Lalonde tradition to do all the Christmas celebrating on Christmas eve, so that the next day was reserved for doing nothing

“Bro…” Roxy sighed “If that’s all that is happening then why did you wake me up? Seriously, Jane will show up and end up cooking everything and clean the whole place. You know that!”. Bro shook his head, “Just wanted to mess with y’all, and the pile-up over there” He pointed to Dave and Karkat who were leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Really Bro? ‘Just wanted to mess with y’all’? Wow, that's a dick move, even for you.” Karkat nodded his head, leaning into Dave’s shoulder. Both Rose and Kanaya looked dead tired standing in the doorway, taking in the scene. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keeping everyone awake at this point, seemed impossible. Most of them had been up until past midnight the night before, and Dave knew Karkat barely slept to begin with. The afternoon had gone by slowly, almost everyone eventually working up enough energy to get things done. Bro was gone for most of the day. Dave assumed that he had forgotten some stuff and went out to get it, Harmless.

He returned later with Roxy, both armed with tinsel. Roxy yelled and flung a handful at Rose, Bro doing the same in Dave’s direction. It hit him square in the face. Some got stuck in his shades and karkat laughed, that was the most Dave had seen him do all day. He picked the tinsel off of his head and tossed it at Jake, who had already gathered a large armful. Jake called to Dirk, who turned around just in time to be smacked with a large amount of tinsel to the face. 

From there, the tinsel fight escalated until there was tinsel everywhere, and on everyone. They were all waiting, just inside the front door, for everyone else to arrive. Dirk looked disappointed  
“Guys this is so childish.” Bro shut him up by hitting him with tinsel.  
Suddenly there was a crash, followed by a blue blur shouting “were here!”. Bro threw first, and soon the blue blur (That had been identified as john) was covered in tinsel. Jane and Jade walked in, Jade was giggling and Jane did not look amused. “Guys! what is all this ruckus?” Jake stood up and hugged her, “A really funny idea chum.”. John shook the tinsel off, “Dave, can you come help me get some stuff we left in the car?” Dave nodded, “Sure dude” and followed John to Jane’s car.

“So?’’ John asked “Who’s the troll, the short one?” Dave grabbed a random box, “Him? That’s Karkat, my boyfriend.”. John looked surprised, “Him! That's the mystery guy?”  
“Yup. Short and shouty. That's him.”  
“Another question. Why did everyone throw tinsel at me?”  
“The tinsel war bro, you can’t escape the festive throw down”  
John laughed “Festive throw down Dave?”  
“Festive throw down. Definitely.”


	6. Interrupted by pie (Christmas P. 2)

Dave followed John inside, their arms full of boxes. Jade and Karkat were laughing, something about passwords? At least he was getting along with somebody, Dave thought. He'd been worried about how Karkat would fit in, but looking back on it, it he wasn't sure why. 

Bro and Jane decided that after dinner they would pass out gifts. Dave was surprised that Karkat had gotten a fairly large pile. They went youngest to oldest, starting with Dave.

Dave got a pair of new headphones from Jane and Jade, and a SBAHJ tee shirt from From Kanaya he got a knitted hat. Rose got him,some guide to…. what? He couldn't even read the writing on the cover. Rose smiled “I think you will like it if you take the time to read it, Dave” Dirk and Jake got him a large stack of records. Roxy got him the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. It was hideous, it had reindeer and snow, and this big ugly Santa Claus looking snowman. Dave thought it was (Ironically) beautiful. Bro got him a new laptop “Aw, shit Bro. My old one’s crap so… Yeah, Thanks.” Karkat had bought him some very nice art supplies “You're really good at drawing when you want to be, and now you can stop sketching on every single fucking piece of paper in our apartment” Dave pulled him into a hug “Thanks babe” Karkat blushed.

Next was Karkat, Who got a multitude of bad sweaters from Roxy and Bro, a hat from kanaya, and copy of Rose’s book from Rose. “It’s still getting published but, I thought you would enjoy this”. Dirk and Jake got him movies, lots of movies. Dave got him some books, and the blanket he had found with Roxy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had opened their gifts, Jane and Rose went off into the kitchen “To get dessert ready” She explained. Dave ran upstairs and into the room he had been staying in. He rummaged through his suitcase to find the small box he had stashed there. He grabbed it and sat back on the bed, his head in his hands “I've got to do it tonight don’t I?

When Dave had returned, Roxy forced them into watching a movie, the worst possible Christmas movie she could find. Dave wondered how much booze was really in the eggnog she had been drinking earlier. He pulled Karkat down next to him and prepared for the worst. 

Spending more than an hour with a drunk Roxy flicking popcorn at everyone and giggling, was not fun, in any way shape or form. She released them from the movie halfway through, with a “This shi- shie? Shit. This shit is boring! Bye” and stumbling into the kitchen. The others started to get up and leave the living room. Dave knew that if he was going to go through with his plan, he would have to do it now. 

“Hey everybody, I think I forgot something!” He grabbed Karkat’s hands, guiding him to the center of the room. His hands were shaking, but Dave knew what the outcome of this would be, or at least he hoped.”Karkat Vantas, you are the part of me I didn't know I needed. I had no clue a short, nubby horned, kind of angry, but admitted very cute troll could complete me the way you do. I'm not one for the sappy stuff but, I love you, so much.” He bent down to one knee, and fumbled in his pocket for the box. “I just wanted to ask, Will you marry me?” He opened the box and stood up, straight into Karkat’s arms. “Yes!”

Roxy shrieked, others awwed. Jane called from the kitchen “Does anyone want pie?”  
Dave thought to himself, after all this? Yeah, I could go for some pie. 

As for Karkat, he was surprised that these crazy people Dave called his family, these people that accepted him no matter what species he was, or who he was dating,or his blood color, were his family now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! It was super fun to write, even though the chapters are very short.   
> THANK YOU!  
> -Em


End file.
